Northwood High
by noah53
Summary: Elsa has to go to a new high school where she doesn't know anyone. She remains icy, unwilling to interact with anyone. Then she met Jack, the only one who seems to be able to break her barrier. But jack is unpopular, and when a tragedy strikes, he gets blamed. Now Elsa is stuck in a bad position, and Jack might go to prison. Will they be able to fix thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, my name is Amy (Yes, I know that it says Noah53, but there's more than one person on this account). Don't expect quick updates, becuz we usually work together on stories (yes, Noah's also working on this). Anyway, I apologize for any future hold ups and cliffhangers. Enjoy **

**-Amy**

Elsa was trying to catch up some last minute sleep when:

"Wake up, we're here," said her father. Elsa looked around. They were pretty early, because most of the students were still missing. Northwood high school was, to put it mildly, big. It probably held a lot of students. Her old high school only had 1000 students, and it was puny next to Northwood. Elsa shivered. She was never a fan of big crowds.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Elsa, "I don't like big crowds you know."

"That's why we moved here, Elsa," said her father, "you'll have to get used to big crowds." He checked his watch. "We're 10 minutes early. You might want to go now, so you can know the school a bit better before the rest arrive." He gave her a wink. Elsa smiled as she hopped off the car. In truth, her father was never onboard about moving over to suburbs. Her mother, on the other hand, said that Elsa needed to be more interactive. As if her old school wasn't enough. It was rather small, yes, but quite tightly knit. The people there _knew _Elsa. Her parents? Well, maybe her father, but her mother clearly didn't have a clue.

"Hello there," said the teacher on bus duty. "You must be Elsa, right? I'm Ms. Woodson"

"Hi, umm, can you show me around, I've never been in a school this big," said Elsa.

"No problem," said Ms. Woodson. The school was, too put it lightly, big.

"Here you go, class 206," said Ms. Woodson.

"Thank you, Might I just ask, how many students are in each class?" asked Elsa

"Typically 40-45 per class," said Ms. Woodson. Turning to Elsa, she asked, "Not a big fan on crowds?" Elsa shook her head, looking away. "So why didn't you chose another school?"

"My mom made me go to this school. She thinks I need to interact with more people." said Elsa

"Well, I can't really argue with that, but it's usually best you try that at middle school," said Ms. Woodson, "It gets pretty rough during high school, especially for juniors."

"Well that's great because I AM a junior," said Elsa.

"You better get to the cafeteria, the bells about to (*ring*) ring," said Ms. Woodson. Elsa thanked her once again and head over to the cafeteria. Fortunately, it was empty, so no one would suspect her. She quietly plucked herself down on the farthest table from the kitchen. \

"Hi there," said someone behind her.

"Hi," said Elsa, turning around. The girl's name, according to her ID, was Rachel. She was a pretty brunette. "You're a SC member too? I don't think I saw you at the meeting?"

"SC member? No, I'm just a new student. One of the teachers was just showing me my homeroom."

"Oh." Rachel didn't say anything, but she stayed with her. Not that that was wrong, but Rachel would probably have her friends over. She was just about to go to another table when another student entered. He immediately stole her breath.

"Who's that?" asked Elsa. Rachel looked over and…frowned.

**Okay, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but Amy's parents just arrived, so I decided to just end it here. I hope you've enjoyed. Please review to tell us how we are doing, because this is our first high school fanfic.**

**Peace out –Noah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, but my computer has been wiped clean due to a virus. Now I have to work on Amy's computer( or Carlos's computer, depending on the story), so we had to redo most chapters that were in progress. Hopefully, my computer will have it's memory restored.**

**-Noah**

"That's Jack Frost," said Rachel, "Avoid him, trust me, he's a bad kid."

"Oh? What did he do?" asked Elsa.

Rachel hesitated, clearly not getting that question often. "I don't know, but I heard he got a week of detention last month."

"Do you even have class with him?" asked Elsa

"No. He never talks, though, so no one knows him that well. He's pretty icy, err,… no pun intended," said Rachel.

"Frost… huh, weird last name," said Elsa.

"Yeah. Oh, and you want to avoid those guys too," said Rachel, beckoning toward a group of guys. They were smoking weed, just out of view of the teachers.

"Are they in a gang?" asked Elsa.

"Just a few of them. They aren't really friends, just a bunch of guys who get weed from Edward," said Rachel pointing at a black haired guy in the front (Yes, Edward is Pitch Black).

_FAST FORWARD (because)_

Elsa plopped down on the closest seat to the front, hoping everyone else would take the back seats first.

"Hi, are you a new student?" asked a girl. Right next to her, to Elsa's shock, although she didn't show it, was Rachel. Rachel gave her a quick wink.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Elsa, raising her eyebrows.

"You don't have an ID," said the girl, then pointed to her own, which read Amiya (A-ME-A).

"Oh, I didn't realize you already had Ids," said Elsa.

"So where did you come from?" Asked Amiya.

"Royal," asked Elsa.

"Royal…Illinois?" asked Lizzie, who was talking to her friend a while ago.

"Yeah," replied Elsa. She looked away, hoping the girls will get the message and leave. The teacher finally ordered everyone to sit and began to talk.

**Okay, I'm going to have to stop there. This chapter is supposed to be longer, but it's been too long and I really just want to get on with my other stories. I hoped you've enjoyed, peace out. **

-Noah


End file.
